


The Unsaid Part

by saltwife



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Drabble, Implied Incest, Implied Relationships, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltwife/pseuds/saltwife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And, of course, Thor knows that Loki is okay. But he just needs to ask, needs that snarky, sarcastic confirmation that, 'yes, I was before you text me at three in the fucking morning'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unsaid Part

Sometimes, when Thor is asleep in his bed, he wakes up much like he used to when he was a boy, hot and sticky from the humidity and horror of some half forgotten nightmare.

He doesn’t have nightmares often. Actually, he doesn’t even _dream_ often. Not that he can remember, because let’s face it, Thor doesn’t remember many things and those he does bother too aren’t dreams. But this one. This one is imprinted into his mind, seared and burned with a hot iron stab in the shape of his brother’s open, screaming mouth, red from blood that may or may not belong to him, and Thor forces himself to check his cell on the bedside table, to text Loki even though it’s half past three in the morning.

_Are you okay? - T_

And, of course, Thor knows that Loki is okay. But he just needs to ask, needs that snarky, sarcastic confirmation that, _yes, I was before you text me at three in the fucking morning_.

Loki responds right away, which doesn’t surprise Thor. He isn’t even sure his brother actually sleeps, but regardless, it warms Thor to think that Loki loves him enough to not make him suffer to wait a response (this time). _It was just a nightmare, Thor. I’m fine, are you? - L_

Thor doesn’t respond right away. He lays back against his headboard, wipes his hand across his face, then turns on the side lamp because there’s going to be no more sleep tonight (maybe for a lack of trying, but Thor doesn’t want to return to that nightmare that’s still clawing at the edges of his brain). _Yeah, fine. Just a dream. What are you doing up? - T_

Thor can practically hear the tired sigh Loki is giving at that exact moment. But he’s humoring Thor, and that makes the slight tremor in his muscles ease away. _Studying. Some of us are grad students and working. - L_

Ah, yes. Thor hears about Loki’s busy schedule often. _Do you have a few hours? - T_

Loki doesn’t respond immediately, because, Thor is sure, he’s staring at the phone with a slight frown. His hair will be tousled, glasses sitting on the brink of his nose, and he’ll be torn between giving Thor what he wants and ignoring him because he can. Apparently, Loki is feeling a bit lonesome tonight as well, because soon his phone is ringing, and Thor answers the facetime call. Loki’s face appears on the screen, crisp and clear, with an off orange glow from a lamp no doubt somewhere in front of him, out of view. Thor was right, in that Loki’s glasses are slowly sliding off his face, and his hair has been mused through. Loki clears his throat, gives a tiny ghost of a smile, and then is reaching forward and setting the phone on some stable ledge in front of him, so he can continue to work. “I’m assuming this is what you wanted?”

Thor smiles wide and nods, eyes crinkling. “Yes, brother, thank you.” It calms him, to be able to see Loki. To know that he was right, and that everything is fine. Hearing is one thing, but Thor would rather have visual proof than just his brother’s word. He doesn’t feel guilty about that. He’s long since learned not to. “You look rather ravished.”

Loki isn’t bothering to even look into the camera. He’s working still, typing away on a laptop just below view, so all Thor see’s is Loki’s face turn downwards and the reflection in his glasses where, if he leaned forward and tried hard enough, he might be able to make out a few words. Thor laughs, it’s a rumble in his throat and husky, from lack of use. “Then that is because of the dream. You know there are no bodies in my bed but mine own.” _And yours_ , is the unsaid part, but Thor decides not to go there tonight. This call isn’t about that.

He can hear Loki’s sigh and knows that his brother heard the unvoiced anyways. But then Loki is looking up, and there’s that ghostly smile again, and he’s shutting his laptop and leaning towards the phone, chin resting on his closed fists. “Do you want to talk about it?” Like he’s some therapist. _And how does that make you feel?_ Thor shrugs, looks to the side and sits up against his headboard. He’s tied his hair back, if only just to get it out of his face, but hasn’t bothered with a shirt. Like Loki hasn’t seen his chest before. So he scratches at his beard and then leans his head back, flicking his eyes back to the screen and smiling softly. “It’s just the usual. Nothing to talk about.”

Loki nods. He knows what the ‘usual’ is, and neither of them are willing to talk too much about it. They’re unhealthy dreams, Thor decides, and he doesn’t want to show Loki that weakness, though he does anyways every single time Loki walks through his door and climbs into his bed. But that’s different, somehow. “I’m free tomorrow.” Loki says, and Thor is shocked by the sudden noise. Their video calls usually just end up with them staring at one another, until Thor falls asleep with tired, not screaming faces burned into his mind. “If you-” he pauses, frowning. Loki hates offering things, let alone to Thor. He takes, he gives when he wants, but never does he lay down and roll over for Thor and wait for what Thor wants. “I could drive over there tonight. I’m sure you need a good cleaning up anyways. Gods know you can’t do it yourself.”

Thor has to smile, brightly, because moments like these are rare, and he has always cherished them immensely.

“Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was something that had popped into my head not long after I'd seen Thor for the first time, and I'd started it soon after, so you can imagine how long it's been sitting in my docs. I've never gone back to it, and was never sure what I wanted to do with it, and frankly, I've gotten sick of seeing it sit there, so I've decided to post it as a drabble with the warning that I am more than positive that I shall never come back to this again, but maybe in the off case I feel like writing another small little Thorki drabble, I might (probably wont) continue on.


End file.
